El hijo de Evans
by alejo.yaoi
Summary: Toma es un joven que a sus 5 años precenció como sus padres eran asesinados por unos extraños sujetos encapuchados. 10 años mas tarde ingresa a la academia Longdsville donde las peleas son el pan de cada dia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Colinas de Pandora, al este de Zithel

Un hombre de cabello negro y rasgos finos entraba al cuarto de su hijo con mucha prisa y cuando lo encuentra durmiendo profundamente, decide no despertarlo pero…la situación era seria, por lo que comienza a moverlo suavemente.

-Toma, despierta- le dice al oído.

-Que sucede papi- dice el pequeño con su infantil voz de 6 años, mientras se levanta.

-¿Recuerdas el ducto del aire que hay en la casa?- le dice mirando fijamente a los ojos, que eran, rojo el derecho y azul el izquierdo.- ve y no salgas por nada del mundo-.

-Pero…que sucede papi…donde esta papá-.

-El…está bien…tu ve y haz lo que te digo- mirando hacia la salida de la habitación.- Cuando veas que no hay nadie en la casa…vete a la casa de tu tío, ¿entendiste, mi cielo?- agrega sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Si papi- dice el niño corriendo hacia donde le han habían dicho.

En ese mismo momento un hombre entra a la habitación y ve que su esposo a cumplido con su misión, para luego mirarlo y enfrentarse a unas figuras encapuchadas que subían por las gradas.

-Donde esta el hijo de Evans- dice una fantasmagórica voz.- Si no lo hacen morirán aquí mismo-.

-Jamás les diremos, pierden su tiempo- dice el sujeto sacando una espada con empuñadura de plata y extraños símbolos grabados en la hoja, que era muy filosa.

- _¿El hijo de Evans? Que es eso-_ piensa Toma mientras observaba todo desde una de las salidas del aire.

-Entonces…mueran- dice la voz, al tiempo que las otras 2 figuras encapuchadas arremeten contra el joven, el cual maneja la espada con maestría, pero no era suficiente ya que los individuos los esquivaban con facilidad.

- _Maldición… si supiera utilizar esta espada…yo podría…-_ de repente una estacas de color negro atraviesan el cuerpo del hombre, provocándole heridas que comenzaban a sangrar rápidamente.

-¡Rubeus!- grita el pelinegro corriendo a auxiliar a su marido, que había soltado la espada mientras se desplomaba el suelo.

-Pa-dre…- exclama el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Mataron…a… mi Padre…- su ojo izquierdo comienza a cambiar del azul claro al mismo color de su ojo derecho, de un rojo como la sangre. – Los matare a…todos-.

-Es tu última oportunidad…habla o muere como tu marido-.

-Nunca diré nada- responde con lágrimas en los ojos y mirada retadora.

-Así sea- el sujeto alza su mano y una ráfaga de viento atraviesa al joven cortándole la cabeza.

-¡Papi!-.

10 años después, ciudad Panela, suroeste de Speria

Toma, despierta o llegaremos tarde el primer día- exclama un chico de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y buen físico, frente una puerta de madera.

-UMMMM, ya voy- responde otro joven de entre las cobijas. – Espera…no me tardo- agrega mientras se va levantando para después encontrarse con una mirada impaciente al abrir la puerta.

-Tienes 10 minutos para arreglarte o me iré sin ti-dice el rubio bajando las gradas con molestia.

-Si, solo no te enojes Kyle- responde Toma entrando en el baño- _finalmente voy a entrar a la Academia Longdsville, cada vez estoy más cerca de mi meta_ \- piensa mirándose al espejo con sus curiosos ojos, uno rojo y otro azul y su cabello negro parado- seguramente seré la sensación cuando vean mis ojos, a mi que no me gusta llamar la atención-.

En la cocina

-¿Toma ya se levanto, hijo?-.

-Si padre, le dije que se apresurara o iba a dejarlo- responde Kyle tomando café.

-Ese muchacho…nunca cambiara- exclama un hombre de gruesa complexión, cabello y barba negra y ojos azules.

-Es una lastima, ya tiene 16 años y no es tan maduro como yo-.

-Por favor Kyle, no digas eso, al contrario me alegra que sea un chico con esa personalidad, no me gustaría que el recordara…-.

-Que cosa padre, es cierto, siempre he querido saber que paso con los padres de Toma y como es que llego tan sucio y con sangre en sus ropas…-

-Ya te lo dije kyle, no voy a decirte nada- exclama el hombre golpeando la mesa.

-De acuerdo padre, pero no te enojes-.

-Ya estoy listo- dice el peli negro luciendo el uniforme, que consistía en un pantalón café, una chaqueta roja con el escudo de Longsville, zapatos de cuero, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul claro.

-Te ves bien primo-.

-Oye…gracias, tu también te ves genial, estoy seguro que llamaras la atención-.

-Pero tu no te quedas atrás, tenemos la misma estatura y la misma musculatura vas a ser una dura competencia- dice Kyle cogiendo su morral. – Ya nos vamos padre-.

-Suerte a los 2- abrazándolos.

-Espera Kyle…aun no he comido nada- exclama Toma agarrando solo un par de tostadas para luego salir detrás de su primo.

-Veo que llevas tu espada- dice el rubio al ver el objeto en la espalda de su primo.

-Por supuesto, finalmente iremos a una academia donde el uso de armas está permitido- mirando con orgullo la espada.- No entiendo cómo es que prefieres pelear con los puños-.

-En primer lugar es un arte que ha pasado de generación en generación y en segundo lugar…tu también sabes pelear de esta forma-.

-Etto…jejeje- dice Toma rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose.

La academia Longdsville es caracterizado por sus altos estándares en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, todos sus alumnos desde el momento que entran tiene una especialidad en una de las artes de combate, solo que la institución los ayuda a mejorar sus habilidades, sin dejar las otras asignaturas a un lado.

-Oye! Sabes si…Sam…va a entrar a la academia…con nosotros?- le pregunta a Kyle mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo.

-No lo se, Yuki no me dijo nada de tu amado Sam- responde el rubio con una sonrisa sardónica.

-El no es…mi amado…solo que es un amigo muy querido para mi-.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees, jeje-.

-Kyle, Toma- se escucha una voz llamándolos desde la entrada de la academia.

-Es yuki- dice el peli negro mirando como un chico con cara bonita de cabello rosa amarrado en una coleta, delgado y una cabeza mas bajo que ellos se aproximaba a prisa.

-Kyle- grita el chico abalanzándose sobre el rubio, quien cae fuertemente al suelo.

-Yo…también te…extrañé- dice tratándose de levantar pero un peli rosa sentado en sus caderas no lo permitía. – Etto… podrías quitarte de encima- sonrojándose por la atrevida pose en la que estaban.

-Pero, por que, si estoy muy cómodo- responde mientras movía sus caderas imitando una auto penetración.- Yo no le veo nada de malo- agrega con una mirada inocente mientras seguía moviéndose.-A propósito, estoy sintiendo algo entre mis nalgas-.

-Vamos Yuki, levántate- dice Toma agarrando de la mano al chico para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Toma- exclama Kyle sonrojado mientras se cubría disimuladamente con su chaqueta la entrepierna. – Creo que iré al baño…nos vemos en el salón- corriendo a toda prisa hacia los servicios de la academia.

-Pero que raro se puso Kyle- dice el peli rosa mirando en la dirección que había cogido su amigo. – Tengo que preguntarle que era eso que llevaba en el bolsillo y que sentí entre mis nalgas-.

-Cambiando de tema…has visto a…Kaoru?- le pregunta toma rápidamente para que dejara de hacerse preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

-Claro que si, vino conmigo desde mi casa-.

- _Eso significa que-._

 _-_ Yukiiii… porque me dejaste atrás, si no ibas a esperarme entonces no me mandes a comprar tus dulces favoritos _-_ dice un chico de cabello castaño, un rostro de facciones andróginas y con el mismo físico y estatura de Yuki.

-Upss, jejeje-.

-Eres un aprovechado- dice Kaoru tratando de recuperar el aliento.- ¿Toma?, entonces vamos a estudiar de nuevo juntos?- agrega sonriéndole al peli negro que simplemente lo miraba embelesado.

-Claro que si…yo también estoy muy feliz- responde casi en un susurro.

-Y dónde está tu primo-.

-Kyle tuvo un pequeño problema y está en el baño- responde rascándose la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo creo que algo le hiso mal al desayuno- dice Yuki con inocencia.

-¿?EH?- dice Kaoru con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, mejor entremos antes de que nos reganen por llegar tarde- dice el peli negro entrando al instituto junto a Yuki y Kaoru.

-Así que el es el hijo de Evans…que interesante- dice una figura escondida detrás de un árbol, la cual había observado todo. – Creo que me divertiré aquí- agrega desapareciendo en el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Director, tengo algo que decirle- dice un joven de largo cabello negro, entrando en el lugar.

-Que sucede Yue- le pregunta un hombre de mirada fría y lentes.

-El está aquí…ha llegado-.

-Eso ya lo sabía…pude sentir su presencia hace poco- responde sentándose en la silla y mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

-Ya sabes que hacer…Yue Ikari- sonriendo malévolamente.

-Si…ahora mismo iré a decirle a Ken- exclama Yue saliendo rápidamente.

-Por ahora no les diré nada…. Quiero saber más sobre este chico y de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer- murmura mirando el símbolo en su anillo.

-Ufff- exclama Kyle sentándose en su asiento, que estaba detrás del de Toma. – Afortunadamente no había nadie en el baño-.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo… ya está aquí el profesor- observando cómo un hombre de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color colocaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Y donde esta Yuki-.

-Esta 5 puestos mas adelante…junto a Sam- señala el peli negro a un alegre Yuki que conversaba muy animado con su amigo.

-Ese tonto…no sabe lo sensible que soy cuando esta cerca de mi-.

-Vamos Kyle, ya dile que le gustas y asunto arreglado-.

-Tu sabes que me gustaría hacerlo pero…- mirando con anhelo al peli rosa que voltea para sonreírle. –Su padre es un empresario muy rico y no permitirá que su precioso hijo se meta con un chico tan corriente como yo-.

-Eso lo se…pero Kyle, estoy seguro que a Yuki no le importaría dejar todo por estar contigo-.

-Quizás tengas razón y yo deba…-.

-Muy bien- dice el profesor.- mi nombre es Souichiro Yagami y seré el director de este curso-.

Al instante comienzan los murmullos entre los estudiantes, de los cuales muchos hablaban de lo apuesto que era el nuevo profesor, y de si estaría con alguien.

-Antes de tomar asistencia, por favor revisen el cajón de su escritorio, hay encontraran una pequeña caja-. Los chicos comienzan a buscar en sus respectivos escritorios y uno a uno van sacando una caja de color rojo y extraños símbolos. Al abrirla descubren un anillo de plata con otros símbolos tallados y una piedra de color rojo en el centro.

-Esos son sus anillos nibelungos, son una especie de identificación, con ellos sabrán que son estudiantes de Longdsville- explica el profesor.

-y si nos enfrentamos a otras academias…-

-El anillo les permitirá pelear sin que tengan problemas con la policía, pero recuerden que el quitar la vida esta prohibido-.

Toma seguía contemplando el anillo, observaba detenidamente los símbolos que resultaron ser runas y la piedra color rubí que en su interior estaba la cara de un león.

-Sera mejor que te lo pongas antes de que lo pierdas- le dice Kyle sacándole de sus pensamientos. – A veces eres muy despistado-.

-Eso no es cierto- exclama el peli negro colocándoselo en el dedo anular derecho.

-¿A no?, ¿recuerdas la camisa que te preste la semana pasada y no fue hasta ayer que la encontramos debajo de tu cama?-.

-Eso fue por que…por que…-.

-¿Viste que tengo la razón?- dice riéndose con autosuficiencia.

-Cállate- dice Toma haciendo un puchero.

Mientras tanto en el salón del consejo de estudiantes, un joven de cabello morado se encontraba frente a un escritorio cubierto por las sombras ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas.

-Y eso es lo que ha pasado señor presidente- exclama haciendo una venia.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte- dice un voz desde el escritorio.

Después de que el estudiante se retira, la figura de un chico de largo cabello agua marina y facciones andróginas aparece de entre las sombras que lo ocultaban.

-Al parecer las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes, no lo crees Shun- exclama acercándose a la silla donde la silueta de otro joven, el cual era de cabellos castaño en puntas y una mirada seria y fría que le hacía resaltar sus rasgos varoniles.

-No se a que te refieres- le pegunta de forma cortante.

-De algunos chicos que entraron- responde mirando unas carpetas que estaban encima de la mesa. – Algunos me llamaron la atención- agrega sonriendo sensualmente.

-Nunca vas a cambiar Koji- dice Shun jalando al otro chico para que sentara en sus piernas. – Recuerda que tu eres solo mío- acariciándole la pierna mientras pasaba su nariz por el cuello.

-Igual tu…sigues siendo posesivo y celoso- exclama sonrojándose mientras se dejaba hacer de su pareja.

-ummm, que bien hueles-.

-Es la fragancia que te gusta… rosas sangrientas- dice para después comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente.

-Gracias por complacerme en todo- exclama entre besos que poco a poco se iban volviendo mas deseosos, con ambas lenguas luchando por saber quien toma el control, mientras las manos comenzaban a acariciar la fisionomía del contrario.

-Necesito…que llames a… los 4 reyes…-.

-Muy…bien- dice Koji levantándose cuando unas manos vuelven a jalarlo, sentándose esta vez sobre la entre pierna de Shun.

-No te dije que lo hicieras ahora mismo- exclama el castaño metiendo su mano en la camisa del otro para comenzar a pellizcar uno de los pezones y la otra metiéndola en los pantalones.

-Ummm, no tengo…mas opción…- dice moviéndose suavemente en círculos sobre la entre pierna de Shun para hacer que su "amiguito" reaccionara y al mismo tiempo sonriendo con picardía mientras contemplaba la foto de Toma que sobresalía de una de las carpetas.

Toma, Kyle, Yuki y Kaoru se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería, habían sido las horas mas aburridas con su nuevo profesor, por ese motivo ahora conversaban y se reían entre ellos para quitarse el stress un poco. En esas se encontraban cuando un par de chicos con cara de malandrines y el uniforme desarreglado entraban en el lugar, empujando a todo el que se le atravesara en el camino, con la excusa de que ellos tienen derecho a comer primero. El chico que estaba de primero en la fila no les hace caso y se queda en su lugar, ganándose que el de menor estatura lo tire al suelo.

-¿Que no sabes que debes quitarte cuando nosotros estamos pasando?- le dice el rubio dándole una patada en el estomago.

-No te molestes Yamashita, a estos sujetos hay que darles una lección para que entiendan que ahora nosotros mandaremos en esta escuela-dice el otro un poco mas alto de estatura y de raza negra.

-Estas en lo cierto- dice agarrando al chico del suelo y levantando su puño para darle un golpe.

-detente ahora mismo- dice Toma caminando a donde se encontraban los chicos. – No permitiré que hagan lo que quieran- mirándoles fijamente a los ojos.

-Parece que tenemos un héroe en la escuela, jejeje- exclama soltando al chico par luego rápidamente dirigir su a la puño cara del peli negro cuando su brazo es detenido por Toma sin esfuerzo. – Pero…como…no puedo mover mi brazo-.

-Sera mejor que se vayan-.

-Que esta pasando aquí- grita una voz desde la entrada.

-Miren, es el comité de estudiantes- dice un chico muy emocionado al ver un par de jóvenes en la puerta.

-Escuchamos de algunos disturbios que se estaban presentando aquí, pero veo que no son tan serios- dice el peli verde mirando con indiferencia a todos lados.

-No te adelantes tanto Aoji, mira a ese chico tirado en el suelo y a los otros 3 que están a punto de comenzar una pelea- dice el otro que tenía el cabello de color rojo amarrado en una trenza.

-Hazme caso y vete, si no quieres mas problemas- le dice Toma mirándolo desafiante.

-Ni lo pienses- levantando el otro puño para golpearlo en el estomago.

-Deténganse ahora mismo, o tendré que castigarlos por provocar disturbios en la escuela- exclama Aoji parándose en frente de los otros 2.

-De acuerdo- exclama el peli negro soltando el brazo del rubio.

-Quien te crees tu para meterte en asuntos ajenos…vete al diablo- levantando su puño esta vez a Aoiji que solo cierra los ojos. Pero el golpe simplemente pasa a un lado de su rostro como una ráfaga de viento.

-Increíble…es muy rápido- piensa Kyle mientras se acercaba a su primo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- un grito de dolor se escucha en toda la cafetería dejando estupefactos a todos los otros estudiantes. – Mi brazo… está roto…maldición…- exclama el joven retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se agarraba el miembro completamente dislocado.

-Espero que con esto recuerdes que el Longdsville hay reglas que cumplir- le dice Aoji sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Oye tu, será mejor que lleves a tu a amigo a la enfermería…para ver si pueden hacer algo por ese brazo- dice el peli rojo sonriéndole al chico de color, como si lo que paso hubiera sido solo un juego.

-Eeee….si- exclama levantando a su amigo y saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería.

-Y tu cariño- mirando a Toma. – No necesitamos niños que quieran convertirse en héroes- dándole la espalda para luego dirigirse a la salida.

-umpf- exclama Aoji haciendo lo mismo.

-Esos sujetos…no son para nada normales- dice Kyle haciéndose a un lado de Toma.

-Necesito saber que fue lo que hizo- murmura el peli negro saliendo a toda prisa detrás de los chicos.

-Espera, Toma- grita el rubio.

-Acaso…eso fue…Auch!- exclama al chocar con otro chico, terminando los 2 en suelo; con un Toma sobre el otro chico y sus entre piernas rosándose sugerentemente.

-Eso…dolió- dice el otro con una voz bastante suave.

-Yo… lo siento- dice Toma quitándose rápidamente mientras su mejillas se ruborizaban. – Lo que pasa es que yo…-

-Eres…tu- dice el extraño abriendo grande los ojos.

-¿Eh?-.

-Finalmente te he encontrado…Abel-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Espera Kyle- le grita Yuki alcanzándolo. –No creo que le haya pasado nada, el sabe defenderse muy bien-.

-Eso ya lo se pero…- exclama el rubio recordando como el brazo de aquel sujeto era dislocado rápido y sin ni siquiera tocarlo. – Ese Aoji, no es un sujeto común y corriente- agrega mirando a ambos lados del corredor.

Después que Toma saliera detrás de Aoji y compañía, Kyle decide ir a buscarlo junto con Yuki y Kaoru, pero cuando se preparaban para irse una gran conmoción se desato en la cafetería, algunos alumnos empezaron a arrojarse comida, otros a pelearse…en otras palabras era una zona de guerra, por lo que el peli rosa tuvo que meter a regañadientes a Kyle debajo de la mesa, para no verse inmiscuidos en esa trifulca. En esas aparece el profesor Yagami haciendo que todo volviera rápidamente a la calma, ya que solo su mirada hacia acobardar a cualquiera. Al instante que todo se normalizaba el rubio sale rápidamente de la cafetería con sus amigos sin ni siquiera mirar al profesor que solo los miro de reojo, Kyle estaba decidido a encontrar a su primo ya que tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Quizás Kaoru tenga suerte y lo haya encontrado-.

-Eso espero… por ahora seguiré buscándolo, yo iré al ala sur tu ve al norte- dice Kyle alejándose.

-Vaya que quieres a tu primo…me haces sentir celos de el- piensa Yuki mirando hacia donde se había ido su amigo.

Mientras tanto en la azotea de la escuela:

-Este lugar es el ideal para descansar un poco, ¿no lo crees, Kouya?- exclama Aoji abriendo los ojos, ya que este se encontraba recostado en las piernas del peli rojo que estaba leyendo un libro de física.

-Asi es, puedo leer tranquilamente mis libros sin que nos molesten- responde subiéndose los lentes.

-No entiendo como te puede gustar leer esos libros tan aburridos en pleno descanso- dice con tono molesto, mientras contemplaba el cielo.

-Por que si no lo hago te rajarías en todos los exámenes que nos hacen los profesores- aclara Kouya acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

-Rayos, odio cuando tienes la razón-.

En ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver a un Sam muy cansado buscando en todo el lugar. Cuando divisa a los del consejo estudiantil mirándolo como si no les importara.

-Si necesitar algo, deja la queja o la sugerencia en el buzón de la presidencia- dice Aoji indiferente.

-Ahorita estamos descansando- agrega Kouya continuando con su lectura.

-Etto…no es…nada de eso- responde el chico algo cohibido.

-Entonces, habla de una vez- le grita el peli verde.

-¿Ustedes…han visto a…mi amigo?, el chico que…estaba con el del brazo roto…-.

-Te refieres al chico que quiso ser el héroe del día…no lo hemos visto- responde Kouya sin ni siquiera quitar sus ojos del libro.

-A…bueno…entonces yo…me retiro…adiós- exclama Sam saliendo a toda prisa de la azotea.

-Tsk, que le pasa a todos hoy- dice Aoji cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Mientras tanto en el ala norte, Yuki buscaba en cada uno de los salones buscando a Toma pero este nada que aparecía, hasta que un ruido en el salón de música le llama la atención, acercándose sigilosamente para ver que estaba pasando.

-Ummmmm, más rápido- exclama un chico peli morado que se encontraba recostado en el piano mientras otro chico mas alto y musculoso de cabello negro lo penetraba sin contemplaciones.

-Sigues…igual de estrecho… Yue…como me gusta- exclama aumentando la velocidad.

-Gracias…Ken y sigues teniendo un miembro delicioso- dice mirándolo con ojos llenos de deseo y mejillas sonrojadas.

-Jejeje, es uno de mis virtudes- besándolo en la boca. – Te quiero Yue-.

-Yo también Ken…pero parece que tenemos publico- dice mirando uno ojos de color rosa observándolos por una rendija de la puerta. Yuki pensando que se trataba de su amigo abrió un poco la puerta y lo que vio lo había dejado sorprendido, y a medida que miraba mas, comenzaba a excitarse, hasta el punto de no quitarles la vista y empezar a tocarse.

-pero que…estoy haciendo…yo debería estar… buscando a Toma- piensa mientras se tocaba la entrepierna.

-Ya no…aguanto mas…me voy a correr…- dice Ken sin dejar de penetrarlo ni un momento.

-Hazlo…dentro de mi…yo también…estoy a punto…de venirme-.

Despues de un par de estocadas Ken se corre dentro del peli lila, y este a su vez se corre entre los vientres de ambos.

-Eso fue…maravilloso-dice el peli negro saliendo de Yue, y comenzando a arreglase en uniforme.

-Tal parece que a nuestro espectador le pareció muy entretenido también- haciendo lo mismo y mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya se fue?-.

-Si- sonriendo pícaramente.

-Maldicion…por que yo…no puedo creerlo…yo no soy así…- piensa Yuki mientras se alejaba corriendo y secaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Kyle entraba a cada una de los salones sin encontrar a su primo, hasta que llega a la salón de presidencia. El chico duda si tocar o buscar en otro sitio ya que nadie le aseguraba que Toma estuviera allí.

-Sea quien seas…entra- dice una voz desde el interior.

-Sí, con permiso- responde el rubio entrando en la habitación que estaba casi a oscuras si no fuera por algunos rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas. Kyle se acerca a donde está el escritorio y nota a un chico de su misma edad y complexión mirándolo fijamente sin moverse.

-Disculpe pero…yo estaba… buscando a mi primo…que se perdió…-.

-Como se llama tu primo- dice el chico sin moverse de su posición.

To- Toma Uzumaki-.

-Ya veo…lo siento pero no he visto a nadie por aquí-.

-Entiendo…entonces yo…me retiro- exclama Kyle devolviéndose por donde había venido.

-Cual es tu nombre- lo detiene cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Kyle Mizaki-.

-muy bien…Kyle, ve y pídele ayuda a los miembros de consejo de estudiantes-.

-Gracias por su sugerencia…con permiso-dice saliendo de la habitación para luego tratar de recobrar el aliento.

-Muy interesante- sonríe Shun. –Koji tenía razón, las cosas se pondrán interesantes-.

-Otro sujeto extraño…pero que pasa en esta escuela- piensa Kyle mirando hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de donde había salido.

-Muy bien, ya estamos en un sitio donde no nos podrán ver ni oír-dice Toma mirando al chico con el que se había tropezado.

-Eso parece…- suspira el extraño chico mirando en todas direcciones.

-Como te llamas, es lo primero que quiero saber-.

-Me llamo Alexander, pero tu puedes decirme Alex- responde picándole el ojo. – Y soy tu prometido-.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grita el peli negro.

-¿Esa no es la voz de Toma?- dice Kyle que pasaba muy cerca de allí.

-Tranquilízate Abel- le pide Alex con sus hermosos ojos ámbar que contrastaban con su cabello largo del mismo color.

-Yo no me llamo Abel… mi nombre es Toma Uzumaki…y no entiendo eso de que eres mi prometido-.

-lo que escuchaste Abel- acercándose lentamente hacia el peli negro que parecia estar estar en otro mundo. – Como pareja creo que deberíamos conocernos mas a fondo- agrega pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Toma.

-Glup-.

-Vamos…no te quedes quieto tu también puedes tocarme lo que quieras- exclama agarrando las manos del chico y colocándolas en sus glúteos.

-Esto tienes que ser un sueño- piensa el peli negro completamente sonrojado, mientras sus manos seguían agarrando la retaguardia de Alex.

-Estaremos mas cómodos asi- recostando a Toma en el césped para luego sentarse en sus caderas. –Vamos no seas tímido- le dice al oído mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

-Por favor…detente- murmura Toma mientras su manos eran guiadas esta vez hacia el torso de del peli ámbar que comenzaba a moverse sugerentemente sobre su entrepierna.

-Ummmm, si, quiero mas-.

-Si no se detiene creo que yo…-.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que para esto te fuiste en realidad…y yuki, sam y yo preocupándonos por nada- exclama Kyle suspirando mientras veía la escena.

-kyle- mirando con sorpresa a su primo.


End file.
